The House Jumper
by WeavetheWords
Summary: The Barrons. Ever heard of them? They are the type of people wizards and witches only whisper about. Basically, they're an ancient Pureblood Mafia. Not kidding. Hogwarts, no matter what they had heard, would never be prepared for when Elena Barron joined their ranks, and as a Hufflepuff no less! How did one girl end up starting the biggest house war Hogwarts had every seen?


**A/N: I'm really just testing this one out, but I had a fun character idea so I'm publishing this so I can keep working on specific character developments. This is light, but I plan to do at least one chapter for each year. **

**I rated it T just in case some adult themes show up later on (courtesy of Scorpius, probably) so don't be disappointed if there is nothing suggestive early on. I want to try evolving the characters like J.K. Rowling does, so they'll get more inappropriate as they age, I promise. :P**

**~ WeavetheWords**

Chapter 1

The Barron and the Muggle-Born

Elena yawned as she picked up the mail, clattering shut the ornate silver mailbox. She rifled through the letters, still half asleep. _Well_ she thought, _I guess it isn't here yet_. She sighed, unhappily awoken by the uneasy feeling in her stomach. No Hogwarts letter. Not yet. Maybe not ever...

She shuffled back inside and shut the door, huffing a little in her disappointment. _This might be the longest I've had to wait for anything, _she thought sadly. Her face contorted in disgust. How dare they make her wait? A pureblood like herself, and a Barron no less! Only the most ancient, pure and secretive wizarding family in the world!

"How dare they?!" she exclaimed suddenly. What was the world coming to? I must've gotten lost or something. Their owls must have made a mistake. Unless..._unless you're a squib _screamed the voice in her head.

No! No, this was how it had to be. Go to the wizarding school of your choice. That was just about the only choice a Barron had in their whole life. Please note that there was no "whoops I'm not special" box to check in here. It was be a good, successful Barron or be disowned. Permanently. The Barron family had a way of making people disappear.

She snapped her fingers and one of the house elves, Nina, appeared. "What can I do for you, Master Elena?" she asked, bowing deep to the ground. Making sure no one was up, Elena quickly hugged the little house elf, seeking her comfort. Nina had always been there, even when her parents weren't. Which was most of the time.

"Miss Elena, your parents might see, or worse your Grandfather. You know I want to, but-" the elf stopped as she saw Elena's eyes well with tears. "Oh, Elena." she soothed. "Don't worry, I'm sure the letter will come soon, dear." she continued. They stood like this for who knows how long, and then Elena heard a crack as Nina disapparated. She stood in silence until she returned, a steaming pile of waffles and sausages in hand.

"Mmm, my favorite!" Elena shouted as she chased her house elf to the lavish dining room, set for one person, as usual. _It's always just one, _she thought. _Just me. Nina can't follow me everywhere_.

She laughed lightly as she set down the morning mail, realizing how ridiculous it was being a witch and still getting the mail every morning like a muggle. She knew the Barron family didn't want to reveal their location, but really? This was getting a bit ridiculous.

The family castle has extensive concealment and protective charms. They were kind of the mafia of the wizarding world, the silent rulers of the pureblood community that you never actually saw. This meant no one had actually seen her before. She knew no other witches or wizards.

She was completely alone. Grandfather had always said she didn't need friends, that a Barron had to be solitary, even in matrimony. _So nurturing, _she thought. Sure, she always had tons of presents and gifts, and they got her anything she wanted just to shut up and behave. But she wanted more. She wanted what no Barron could ever have; a multitude of friends. She wanted so many that she didn't know what to do with them all.

_Yeah, really realistic Elena. _She put her fork down, barely into her first waffle. Nina watched her intently, he small face scrunched with worry. "The letter will come." she said, as if deciding that was the way it had to be. She patted Elena's shoulder, and with a crack disapparated away.

_I really hope so, Nina. I hope so. _She thought. Getting up, she dabbed her mouth with her silver-lined napkin. She bolted up the spiral staircase and into her room, before her parents or Grandfather could see her in such a foul mood and figure out something was wrong.

* * *

She was here. King's Cross Station. It was- finally- time to go. Elena ignored the stares as she briskly walked along the cobblestones, pushing her cart forcefully, gripping the handles like her life depended on it. Her Siamese, Tungsten, shot daggers at her with his big round eyes as his carrier bounced in the cart as she walked.

"Hey, stop complaining. We're out of that dim and grim castle for once! Be grateful I took you instead of the owl." she chided, tapping his cage. Finally, she reached the brick wall. Yes, how elegant. It was funny to think that an ugly wall such as this led to such a renowned and sophisticated school beyond.

She watched, amused, as a boy about her age looked confusedly around, as if he was sure he had overlooked something. _Hogwarts first-year, he has the cart. Muggle-born for sure. _Her mind said scathingly. For once she was glad she could be alone, and could act not the Barron way, but her way. _This is it! You can actually have friends. _As she ran over to the befuddled boy, her upbringing and moral compass battled it out.

Damn her upbringing! She hated being a Barron. She had no choice how to behave. She didn't choose who she'd marry, and after she turned 17 she would be confined to the castle forever. She acquired quite a frightful expression as she steamed over her ridiculous family. Suddenly, she was stomping straight into the lost boy.

When he saw this girl, her frown solid as the arctic winter, he nearly jumped in between the train tracks. "M-may I help you?" he said, looking thoroughly terrified.

"Oh, no." She said haughtily. "But I think I may be able to help you out." Elena's face softened as she saw the fear in his eyes, a smile forming on her lips. The boy released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in.

"My name is Elena Barron. You're a Hogwarts first year too, right?" she said kindly. _Too kind of a way to talk to an insolent Mudblood, _her inner Barron scoffed.

"Y-yeah. Do you know where the platform is? I don't think there is a platform nine and three quarters!" he exclaimed. "Silly boy, of course there is. And you call yourself a wizard. Come with me!" she said, grabbing his hand. The boy resisted, but gave up when he realized what a strong grip the girl had. He had no chance and he knew it.

Elena stopped in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten, and got closer to the boy. He blushed. She really was very pretty, with long brown hair, amber eyes, and what his mother would call exotic features. _Whoa, I sound like a sappy girl! What am I saying? _He thought. "-and that's how you get to the train!" Elena finished. The boy strained to remember what they were talking about, when she suddenly pushed him and his cart into the wall.

Just before impact, he yelled and shut his eyes, expecting a lot of pain very fast. Feeling nothing, he opened them, and gasped. A giant red train glimmering in the light stood before him, kids of all ages boarding it and placing their carts in the luggage compartment. Parents were hugging children, and ushering them on the train.

He felt a pang of sadness. His parents were so busy they couldn't even see him off. His eyes began to water, his lip quivering. Just then, Elena came crashing through the wall and right into him. They both crashed to the floor along with all their belongings.

"Oh! You OK, uh...?" Elena looked at the boy guiltily, realizing she didn't even know his name. She shrugged. "Oh, Martin. Martin Sanders is my name." he said, blushing slightly. "I think your name is way cooler though." _Why did I just say that? _He thought.

"Alright, Martin. Let's get on our train!" she said, taking his hand as they walked briskly toward the train. _Boy this girl moves fast, _Martin noted, before turning bright red at looking down at their hands. They were holding hands! _She's so pretty..._blast his subconscious! What was wrong with him?

"Come on, hurry up!" Elena called. _This year was going to be amazing! _They thought simultaneously. Martin smiled as he let his new friend Elena Barron drag him towards the shimmering train. He couldn't wait for the year to start!

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of a boy's voice calling out to her. She glanced around foggily. "Where am I?" she said, her eyes narrowing as she began to get her bearings. "Um, you're on the Hogwarts train. "We're nearly there, Elena!" She recognized the voice. "Martin?" she asked. "Yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to get dressed in your robes according to one of the students." he said questioningly. "Oh, of course! How could I forget?" she exclaimed, grabbing her clothes and running for the bathroom. "See you in a moment, Martin!"

She quickly changed into her robes, careful no to stab herself as she pinned her family crest on the right side of her chest. A family tradition, so that everyone knew she was a Barron. _Yay, _she thought. _Announce you're part of the Pureblood Wizard Mafia, and forever face certain solitude. _

A few minutes later after brushing out her bed head, she returned to find Martin sobbing softly from the corner of the compartment. "What happened, Martin?!" she shouted, running to his side. "T-they called me a Mudblood!" he cried, pressing against the wall, hiding his face.

Elena's face became completely stoic. "Who?" she said, a terrifying edge in her voice. Martin pointed to the compartment across from them. She turned to see a troop of boys sporting ghastly scowls and laughing mercilessly. _Purebloods, _her mind told her. _Still filth compared __to Martin. He'll be twice the man these jokes are._

She stomped out of her compartment, slamming open the door and making a beeline for the perpetrators. "Good evening." she said icily. She watched as the boys in question sneered and whispered about blood traitors. Then, one of them saw her crest. _Here we go. Prepare for the kissing up that mother warned me about. _

"She's a Barron!" whispered a boy to her right. "Yes, this is the Barron crest I wear on my robes. That is correct. Speaking of the Barron family, I'm sure my father would love to hear an explanation for why you're picking on my friend over there." she said menacingly.

"N-no please, Miss. My family can pay you! Please don't tell your father this. We didn't really mean it! We swear!" another pleaded. "Yes, I'm sure you didn't." Elena scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"I am not keen on letting your idiotic behavior go unpunished. You should be ashamed. You disgrace your Pureblood lineage with such disgraceful words. You are acting like Gryffindors." she lectured. The boys gulped. "However, if you promise me you won't ever bother my friend again, my father won't have to find out about this...unfortunate event." she concluded dangerously.

Elena turned to leave, but as she did a very high-and-mighty boy rose from the window seat. "I don't see why such a pretty Pureblood, a Barron no less, is associating with such scum anyway." he scoffed. She smiled slyly. "Oh, really?" _Hmm...he's that Malfoy boy. What was it? Scorpion? Corpius? Scorpius. That was it. _"White hair, pale as a vampire, robes that are sub-par at best, and a superiority complex you can see from a mile away? You must be a Malfoy." she bit back. The other boys burst out laughing.

"I will associate with whom I wish. Something you can't possibly fathom. Have fun at the Slytherin table with these losers. Oh, and those silver cuffs are so last season." she said, looking him up and down like he was a mountain troll. Scorpius gaped at her as she strutted back to Martin, whose mouth was also wide open. "What?" she said after a moment of silence. "You just- so cool!" he said, grinning. "Thank you." Elena said proudly. "It was really nothing."

A few minutes later they arrived at the school, wonder filling Martin's eyes. Elena smiled knowingly. Her parents had insisted upon a tour of the grounds before classes began. She'd seen it all already. She was glad, because she wouldn't have wanted to have gaped like an idiot like the rest of the first years. She and Martin stepped out of the train. "Well, are you ready?" she asked. "As I'll ever be." he replied nervously.

"First years, this way!" called a tall figure in the distance. "Let's hurry, Martin!" Elena called, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. At long last Hagrid, the grounds keeper, came into sight. "Hello Hagrid!" greeted Elena. "Hello, Elena. Glad to see you back." he replied warmly.

Elena and Martin followed Hagrid and all the other first years in silence, until Martin coughed slightly. "What is it, Martin?" Elena asked. "You've already been here, haven't you? How else could you know the grounds keeper?" he questioned. "Uh, yeah. My father insisted I got a tour before school." she explained.

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" he looked upset. "Well, a little but Barrons don't really think rules apply to them. Especially my Grandfather." she said matter-of-factly.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the boats. "I read about this!" she said excitedly. "This part is really cool. Just wait." Martin waited in confusion as they boarded a boat together and looked on in awe as it began to move by itself towards the glow of the castle. "Whoa! That's awesome!" he cheered. Elena smiled. _I knew you'd like it, you silly boy._

Soon they were rushed into the Great Hall. Martin and the other first years looked up in wonder at the arched ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the night sky. "Clueless muggle-born." she said jokingly, nudging Martin lightly. "Hey! I know some stuff about this school too, you know. Besides how can you not be impressed?" he said defensively. "Well, I guess I'm too used to this kind of thing." she said, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Well, now as always it is time again to sort our first years into their respective houses!" announced Headmistress McGonagall. As time passed, Elena watched each student carefully. She and Martin made a game of guessing which house they'd be in, which she was totally winning.

"Albus Potter." All chatter in the room died down. Every soul in the room, save the first year muggle borns (a.k.a. Martin Saunders) knew this name. The dark-haired, green-eyed Potter sat under the sorting hat nervously. "Gryffindor." whispered Elena. "Gryffindor!" the hat echoed back. The Gryffindor table cheered as she smirked at Martin, who was rolling his eyes profusely.

Standing this close to him, she saw how green his eyes were. His curly, light brown hair swept in front of them, which made him look shyer than he actually was. His cheeks were splashed with freckles. When he caught her looking at him, she gave her a big, wide smile. _Dork. _Her inner Barron said politely. _A cute dork. _She replied decidedly.

"Rose Weasley." Again, all talking ceased. The redhead made her way to the hat. "Gryffindor." Elena whispered. "Hufflepuff." whispered Martin, looking very sure of himself. Elena shook her head. _Wrong. _"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat corrected. Another cheer from the lions. "Told you!" she said proudly, giggling as he scowled at her.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Silence. The blond sneered at them as he sauntered to the stool. "Slytherin for sure." Elena said in a low growl. "I second that." Martin huffed, frowning. "Slytherin!" the hat agreed. He swaggered all the way over to his table where everyone was cheering him on and glaring at the Gryffindors, some of which who were booing.

Finally, it was time. "Elena Baron." Someone gasped as Elena strode confidently up the steps to the old hat. "Hmm...this is quite a Barron we have here, eh?" the hat mumbled. "You're smart...how about Ravenclaw?" he asked. "And be stuck with all those know-it-alls? No thanks." she hissed. "I see. You're exceeding brave, girl. Fancy Gryffindor?" he returned. "Idiots, really." she spat.

"My mistake. Surely Slytherin, you are proud and cunning, using your blood to your advantage." he amended, sounding fairly sure of himself. "And be stuck with the idiots I'll have to be around for the rest of my life anyway? I think not." she nearly choked. "Never!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the sorting hat hollered, the words bouncing off the castle walls. The students gasped and begun whispering amongst themselves. "I don't want to be alone. That's all I've every been! I want to be with friends." she said, a smile forming on her lips as she waved at Martin. "I see." the hat said, a bit surprised. "Then, Hufflepuff!" The whole Great Hall stared in shock as Elena strutted over to the Hufflepuff table, a cheer erupting from their friendly faces.

She smiled and winked at Martin, who blushed in return. "Martin Saunders." Martin gulped, but approached the sorting hat. It barely touched his head before saying "Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff cheered as he ran happily to Elena's side, sticking out his tongue at Scorpius as he went.

"I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun here!" she shouted at him while being overtaken with hellos and congratulations. "And we'll do it all together!" Martin shouted, blushing. _Look here Barrons, I am going to be amazing. You'll see. _She promised. _And hey, Muggle-borns aren't that bad after all. _She thought, smiling and thanking all the welcoming Hufflepuffs right next to her new best friend.


End file.
